video_collection_internationalfandomcom-20200213-history
Space Ghost and Dino Boy
|catalogue number = VC1005 |rating = |running time = 48 minutes}} Space Ghost and Dino Boy is a UK VHS release by The Video Collection on 20th May 1985 and distributed by Futurevision Ltd in 3rd November 1986. Description Two great heroes are featured on this seven-episode cassette: Space Ghost, an unrelenting crusader for justice throughout the galaxy who has the power to render himself and his space craft invisible... and Dino Boy, a ten year old stranded in a prehistoric time, battling dinosaurs and other unknown dangers. Episode Info In 'The Heat Thing', the ship Jace (Space Ghost's friend) is piloting is hit by a lava bomb thrown by 'The Thing'. In 'The Worm People', Dino Boy is lost in the middle of Horror Swamp, home of the Worm People. In 'Korak', Space Ghost must rescue twins Jan and Jace from the sinister Mantis Man. 'The Creature King' gains control over all the animal life on Space Ghost's planet. Can he be stopped? 'The Tree Men' capture Dino Boy as food for their pet vultures and Ugh and Bronto race to the rescue. In 'The Lizard Slavers', Jan and Jace are captured by hideous Lizard Men. And in 'The Web', Space Ghost is ensnared in Taranta Pod's web. Trailers and info Original 1985 release The 1985 Video Collection children's cartoon advert with Mr. T (live action segment), Dastardly and Muttley, Atom Ant, Yogi Bear, Mr. T (cartoon segment), He-Man and the Masters of the Universe, Top Cat, Winsome Witch, Secret Squirrel, Squiddly Diddly, The Flintstones and Space Ghost. 1986 Re-release The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 which is narrated by Ray Brooks featuring 'Movie Greats' video tiles including... * a clip of the 1946 Christmas fantasy comedy-drama film "It's a Wonderful Life" * a clip of Laurence Olivier in the 1940 psychological drama film "Rebecca" along with Joan Fontaine. * a clip of the 1952 Western film "High Noon" starring Gary Cooper and Grace Kelly * A still for other movie greats that are available which are "Ring of Brightwater", "Duel in the Sun" and many more to which Ray Brooks announces. * clips for John Wayne films on video such as the chatting and kissing scene from "The Quiet Man" (1952), brief clips of other movies with John Wayne such as "Rio Grande" (1950), "Sands of Iwo Jima" (1950), "Dark Command" (1940), the punching scene from "Wake of the Red Witch" (1948) and a clip from "Flying Tigers" (1942). * clips for films starring Cary Grant including a clip of himself with Doris Day in "The Touch of Mink" (1952), a clip of himself with Ingrid Bergman in "Indiscreet" (1958), "Operation Petticoat", "Father Goose", "Bringing Up Baby", "The Green is Greener", and many more..., * Musicals - Flying Down to Rio, The Gay Divorcee, Young at Heart and many more..., * Children's Entertainment - Care Bears, The Get Along Gang, ThunderCats, Mask, Thomas The Tank Engine and Friends, Yogi Bear, The Wind in the Willows and many children's videos. * The Video Music Collection - Duran and many musical videos. and Sports - Sport Aid, Run the World, Jane Fonda's Workout and many sports videos Gallery Space Ghost and Dino Boy (UK VHS 1985) Back cover and spine.png|Back cover and spine Space-Ghost-Dino-Boy-Rare-Vhs-_57.jpg|Cassette Space-ghost--dino-boy-33364l.jpg Category:Hanna-Barbera Productions Category:VHS Category:UK VHS/DVD Releases Category:The Video Collection ident from 1985 to 1986 Category:Children's Videos by V.C.I. Category:Kaleidoscope Category:VHS videos with The Video Collection children's cartoon trailer from 1985 Category:BBFC U Category:VHS Videos with The Video Collection "New Catalogue" advert from 1986 (announced by Ray Brooks) Category:The Video Collection ident from 1986 to 1995 Category:Worldvision Home Video Inc. Category:1985 VHS Releases